That Wasn't Me
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: Antonio didn't jump. He was pushed. Who pushed him? Who really killed Antonio?


The room was hallow and empty. A light shined on him.

The man with white hair was in handcuffs. He was looking down.

The british detective was studying his body movements.

It was screaming sorry.

He puzzled. 'What are you sorry for. . .?'

The america stood staring at him. "Maybe he did jump Arthur."

Arthur bit his bottom lip."He wouldn't of jumped willingly. And the lie detector test said that he was telling the truth of not pushing him. Then what on merlin's name killed him!"

Then his eye flickered. He snapped his head at the man. He looked at Alfred. "I know."

The American looked at the man then back at Arthur."I don't know. . ."

He nodded "Yes, you do."

He hesitated and sighed walking behind him.

Arthur opened the door to the interrogation room. And walked in.

"We know you're hiding it Gilbert."

"I'm not hiding anything, he jumped."

"No, we know he didn't jump. "

"Arthur, maybe he did jump. . ."

"Alfred. Shh. "

"He jumped. . !"

"Antonio didn't jump. "

Arthur leand on the table with his hands. "Now tell us what happened, happened 5 years ago?"

* * *

><p>"It's no big deal you guys don't have to do that. . !" Lovino stared at the<p>

gun Gilbert pulled out. Antonio sat quietly on the beacher. Gilbert smiled

a clever smiled. "He'll never know it's us Lovi, just chill out. . !"

Francis was breathing hard. "G-Guys I left my inhaler at home, I don't think I can go. . ."

"But my inhaler was in my back pack, I was just scared to go, I didn't-I didn't wanna kill anybody. . !"

Arthur walked behind him as Francis sat in a chair in the room.

"So you let them do it?"

"I . . . I just . . .I cared about Lovino but I wasn't going to kill someone for him, I'm sorry but, I'm not going to risk my life for it."

"Okay fine, you stay behind, don't want you having a attack during this."

* * *

><p>Francis nodded and ran his hands thew his hair trying to breathe.<p>

"What if something goes wrong?"Lovino stared at Antonio and Gilbert both.

"Like what?"

"What if you don't kill him?"

"We'll think of something." Antonio spoke.

Gilbert nodded and patted Antonio."Let's do this already."

Lovino was panicking.

* * *

><p>"So you let him go kill him?"<p>

Lovino rushed his temples."Look, when you're in that type situation a million things are running thew your mind."

"So you let them think it was okay to just go and kill him?"

"No, they assumed that I wanted him dead."

"But you told them sometimes you wish he was dead."

"Si, but that wasn't a fucking yes to go and kill him. . !" He hissed.

"But wouldn't assume that a secretly depressed teen that is sexually abused by his step-dad, would want the person who was causing the pain, dead?"

"I never said I wanted one of those stupid fucks to try and kill him. . !"

"And that's why you didn't go with them and you stayed behind with Francis."

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna stay."<p>

Gilbert protested."Come on we're doing this for you. You should see how he looks when he dies!"

Antonio shakily put a hand on his shoulder."He doesn't wanna go, don't make him."

Gilbert shrugged him off."Tsk. Fine, come on Antonio. . !"

* * *

><p>"So when they got to your house, they tie you up and then what?"<p>

"They asked for money, I told you this."

"No they didn't, they told you they knew your step-daughter and your

secret. You secret was that you abused Lovino and his brother. "

His eye twiched. " . . . . ."

Arthur sat down from across of him and folded his fingers."Now, tell us what they really said."

Antonio was leaning on a wall as he watched Gilber pull out the gun. His jaw tightened and eyed him under neath the white mask he was wearing.

"You're his step-dad you're not supposed to fucking rape him you sick motherfucker. Fathers are supposed to portect their kids." Gilbert loaded the gun and growled under the mask.

Antonio was done he got between Him and Lovino's step father. "He's not worth it"

"What? Do you remember what he did? He's sick!"He shoved he gun in his face.

"Yeah he's sick and he's gonna burn in hell. . . ! But this?" He grabbed the gun as I was still in his hands. "/This/ isn't us! We aren't killers!" He yelled at him.

He pulled the mask from off his face and stared at Lovino's dad.

"I. . .I love your step-son, weird it may seem, I do. I'm sorry if we scared you. Here. " He put a knife in his lap.

"I didn't tie the ropes so tight, you can get loose." He stared at Gilbert.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>" And so you guys left."<p>

"We cleaned and the gun and thew it in the sewer." Gilbert spoke.

"Then you had other plans with your life and ran to that old building and he fallowed you, right?"

He nodded slowly. "Right."

* * *

><p>"Gil?" Antonio sped after Gilbert.<p>

"I can't-I can't, Antonio, I don't wanna go back home." Gilbert was

running up the flights of stairs then kicked the doors open to the roof and

walked outside.

"Gilbert I know what you're thinking, stop." He grabbed his elbow.

"N-No! Antonio, you saw how I was in there, I was a freak! A killer!

Antonio, I'm crazy!" He went closer to the edge.

"No you're not crazy, Gil!"

"Yes I am! Did you see me, I wasn't myself! I need to just-just die! Nobody cares about me! My own brother wouldn't care if I put a motherfucking gun to my head and pulled the trigger!"

"No Gil, don't do this there is someone who cares, there is always someone who cares! I care! I care if you live or die! I do care! Don't do this! "

Gilbert shook his head."No!"

" Gil, don't! I was thinking the same way! I then found something to live for, I found Lovino, I found someone to love me."

* * *

><p>"Antonio was depressed. But never showed it. . ."<p>

"And so were you, but he had a family that loved him. Right?" Arthur pressed.

He nodded.

"And your own brother . . . He wouldn't care if you did drugs or anything in front of him. . . . He also won't care if you put gun to your head and pull the trigger either. .? . . ." There was a pause.

"It would of been you."

Gilbert looked up and Arthur then slowly back at his lap.

"It /should/ of been me. . . ."

* * *

><p>"That's the thing, Antonio. . . Nobody wants me in ther life."<p>

"Gil don't it!"

Gilbert jumped on the edge. Antonio pulled him down, Gilbert tried moving him way, they pushed and pulled each other back and forth. Gilbert back on the edge and Antonio got on there with him.

"Antonio get out of my way!"

"Gilbert stop!" He pushed Gilbert off the edge and on the roof.

He balance was unsteady and he lost his footing falling back.

Gilbert opened his eyes and saw him falling back, it seem like to him, in slow motion. He pushed him self up and went to grab Antonio's hand, they're fingers grazed, Gilbert closed his hand thinking he got him.

He didn't feel his friends hand.

Gilbert heard a thump.

* * *

><p>"I looked over the edge and. . . . .He fell. . . .I would of been me . . ."<p>

"Gilbert, Lovino is on the other side of the mirror." Arthur said looking down, trying to be strong and not cry at this unfortunate event, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Alfred left and started typing up the report along time ago.

"Can you bring him in . .?" Gilbert said looking up at him.

Arthur looked up at him, he sighed."Y-Yeah. . ." He nodded and opened the door.

* * *

><p>"Where's Antonio!"<p>

"He-He. . . .He jumped. . ."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I lied. . . ."<p>

"So . . . . .Where is Antonio?"

He smirked. "Waiting for you."

". . . .Thank you."

He got up and left.


End file.
